Merry Christmas
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: A little Christmas one-shot


**Merry Christmas.**

**I hope you enjoy this Christmas one-shot**

Christmas is normally my favorite holiday. This Christmas feels different. For the last three Christmas breaks that I went home from college, Chandler was always with me. He preferred to be with me instead of his mom for most of the break. He would always come get me and I would just drive with him. He always made Christmas so magical. Not this year. This Christmas is different because Chandler and I broke up a couple of months ago.

Everyone says that it's ok and I will get over it but as of right now, I am not sure that it will ever happen.

I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_**It was our four year dating anniversary three months ago so Chandler took me out to a nice dinner. He kept looking incredibly nervous.**_

"_**Are you ok?" I asked out of curiosity.**_

_**He quickly finished his drink and set it on the table. "There is something I have been wanting to ask you all week."**_

"_**Ok." Now I am the one who is nervous.**_

_**He reached across the table and took both of my hands into his. "Monica, I have loved every minute of dating you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"**_

_**I sat back in my chair shocked. Yes I love Chandler more than anything but marriage? I am only 22 years old and still in college. Marriage isn't really something I wanted to rush into anytime soon. We talked about getting married but not until we were both done with school. This is Chandler's last year and I still have one more to go.**_

"_**Chandler I-"**_

"_**Hey I know what you're thinking but I love you and why not get engaged?"**_

_**I smile softly at him. "I want to marry you, I do but I want to finish school first and then talk about marriage after."**_

_**His now clammy hands let go of mine and he put his ring back in his pocket. "I can't do this anymore."**_

_**My mouth dropped open. I don't want to break up, just get married later. "What are you talking about?"**_

_**He sighed. "I can't be with you if we don't want the same thing." He got up from the table and left after paying for the meal.**_

_**I just sat there in utter shock. I didn't expect that to happen. I got up to go after him but he was already gone.**_

It has been three months since that night, and it still breaks my heart to think about it.

I close my suitcase and grab my purse. It's time to go home for Christmas. I scan my dorm room one last time to make sure I don't need to grab anything else. It feels weird to go home without Chandler but I guess it's something I will have to get used to.

I turn my light off and go to the door to leave. When I open the door, I gasp at who is on the other side.

"Chandler?" I keep thinking that I am dreaming but happy to know that I am not. "What are you doing here?"

He puts his hands on my arms and comes in. "I have been doing some thinking about us. A lot of us thinking." He rubs his hands together nervously. "I was stupid to break up with you because of that. If you will have me, I will love you to have you as my girlfriend again. And only my girlfriend until you're ready for more."

I try to contain the tears from falling from my eyes but it's hopeless. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "I have been waiting to hear you say that to me."

He pulls back a little and looks at me with a smile on his face. "I love you Monica." He tells me softly.

I bring him close again. "I love you too."

"So." He rubs my back. "Are you going home for Christmas?"

I nod with my hand on his chest, unable to trust my voice right now.

"Got room for a second person?" He asks with a smile on his face.

I missed that smile.

I stand on my tip toes a little and kiss his lips. "Yes, I would love for you to come home with me Chandler."

He grabs my suitcase and lets me the lead the way.

"Where's your stuff at?" I ask looking around.

"In your car." He tells me.

I laugh. "What? How'd you know that I would say yes?"

He shrugs. "I know my girl." He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a skinny rectangle box. He hands it to me.

I take it, feeling the velvet on the outside. "You didn't have to do this."

He nudges me as we walk. "I wanted to get you an early Christmas present."

I open it to reveal a turquoise necklace. The same one that I saw in a store window a few months ago. I wanted it.

"You remembered?"

He nodded. "Of course. Merry Christmas."

And the tears come all over again.


End file.
